


Mystery Snore-er

by takemeawaytocamelot



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemeawaytocamelot/pseuds/takemeawaytocamelot
Summary: Claire and Jamie think the other one is snoring loudly, keeping each other up. But who could the true culprit be??





	Mystery Snore-er

_ Inspired by actual events… _

* * *

A loud snore woke Claire. Grumbling, she nudged Jamie and got him to roll over. When the awful noise persisted, she nudged him harder. It was unlike him to snore so loudly. Glancing to the end of the bed, Claire wondered if the cat was responsible for the new sound of Jamie’s. Perhaps he had an allergy to the wee ball of fur he’d brought home for her. Finally, though she nearly pushed him from the bed, the racket stopped. Settling back down, Claire fell back to sleep.

She got up a little before sunrise, leaving Jamie still asleep in their room upstairs. If she worked quickly, she might get a decent breakfast cooked before he came down. The wood creaked above her as she started putting the food out on plates. Jamie rubbed his eyes and sat down on the bench, staring up at her.

“Good morning, darling,” she said, pouring him a cup of chicory coffee. “Did you sleep all right?”

He groaned.

“I’ve slept better.”

Her brows went up. 

“Oh?”

“Aye. I fell asleep wrapped around ye, holding yer briest in my hand. And woke up this morning wi’ my arse hangin’ half off the bed!”

Claire pursed her lips, trying to hide a smile, and folded her arms over her chest. 

“Well  _ someone _ decided to saw a bunch of logs while I was trying to sleep, so I had to do something.”

Jamie blinked. 

“I’m no’ pickin’ up what yer putting down, Sassenach.”

Claire choked on her tea. She waved weakly at him when he started to get up.

“ _ Where on earth _ did you learn that? Oh goodness, I think I’ve inhaled half my cup.”

“Brianna,” he said, a fond smile on his lips. “Better to join the daft talk than fight it, Sassenach. And speaking o’ daft… I dinna snore.  _ You _ , on the other hand…”

With the handkerchief Jamie handed her, she wiped her mouth.

“I do  _ not _ snore.”

“And how would ye ken? Ye only snore in yer sleep, aye?”

“Well, yes, but-”

Jamie poured her another cup of tea and grinned at her.

“Then ye canna ken if ye snore or no.”

“That’s… Well fine, you’ve got a point there. But you’ve never complained about my snoring in the past.”

He took the cup from her hand and placed it on the table, turning to pull her close.

“There are few things about ye I’d complain about, a nighean.”

“Oh?” she asked, moving her hands to his shoulders.

“Aye,” he replied, smirking. “The majority of those involving your uncanny knack of getting yourself into all manner of mischief.”

He laughed as she swatted his ear, then held her wrists against his heart.

“Arse,” she said mildly.

Still chuckling quietly, he leaned down and kissed her. In the quiet of the morning, a soft sound echoed down the hall. Claire pulled back and looked up at Jamie, brows lifting in question. He shook his head and they followed the noise until they found the source.

Claire leaned against Jamie and watched Adso’s little furry body move as he breathed. He was curled up in a tight ball on top of a basket filled with strips of clean cloth. As they stood silently, he breathed in again and Claire nearly gasped.

“Roosevelt Christ! That snoring was the damned  _ cat?! _ ”

Jamie started laughing.

“So it would seem, Sassenach!”


End file.
